


In The Lavender Fields

by VioletAmet



Series: Not Friends nor Enemies [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: A collection of Emet-Selch/WoL short stories, with a little bit of angst, fluff, and romance tossed around. There is no fixed plot as of the moment, so anything can happen, except anything too explicit.Heads-up, it will contain Shadowbringer Spoilers! I may also add additional warnings in the Author's Note if there is something of note to keep in mind, such as possible triggers and the likes.With that in mind, hope you enjoy~! /bow
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not Friends nor Enemies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Together

Sharing with the Scions and the Exarch was fun, but there was someone else that the Warrior of Light often wanted to be with. There was no doubt that the others knew about it, and it bothered the Exarch the most, but they all knew there was no way to persuade the Warrior to not chase after the Ascian. No one was sure why, however, not even the Warrior.

What was stranger was how easily they found the Ascian, too. As if they just knew where to find him, whenever he doesn’t want to be seen in the public eye.

The Warrior giggled at the sight of Emet-Selch sleeping beneath a large tree in the field of violets and lavenders. They quietly sat beside them with a basket in their arms, and took out an apple from it to sink their teeth into.

The sound of the crunch made one amber eye open, then a sigh escaped, as the Ascian shifted between the roots. He didn't bother asking before he opened the basket to take out an orange. Even though he could have easily snapped the skin away, Emet-Selch took off one glove to peel it instead.

Neither one said a word as they sat side by side, taking in the sight of the shimmering stars. It was a comfortable silence that the Warrior felt oddly familiar with. Not because they had spent time with others like this before, but because it felt like they were sharing a meal with a very old friend they have not seen in a long time. Someone they never thought they would see again, even though surely this is the first time they sat together in silence, for once.

After their meal, the Warrior found themselves sitting closer to their enemy. They hesitated to touch him, however, Emet-Selch did not, as he wrapped his arm around them to pull them closer. The way his warmth embraced them surprised them, to the point that tears began to well up in their eyes.

The Warrior fought hard to blink them away as they rested their head against his shoulder.

They know better than to be in the arms of their enemy, but instead of pushing him away, the Warrior decided to stay, and shut their eyes to rest their weary mind and body.

For the first time in a long time, the famed Warrior of Light – and well known Ascian Slayer – had forgotten their worries, as if the world around them disappeared.


	2. Fire

Fear and dread sat heavily in my heart as I watched someone run past me, only to be killed by some indescribable beast from the corner of my eyes. Thunderous roars were mixed with the howls and cries of my brethren, only to fall silent shortly after a building had collapsed. I could do nothing to save those that I had loved. I could only watch as the meteors rained down from high above.

I looked down at my blood covered hands, then down to my drenched, tattered robes. I've never felt so helpless before.

“H-...” I tried to call out, only for my voice to fail and crack, as I fell to my knees. What can they do to help me, if I couldn't do anything at all? The only thing I could hope for was comfort before my death.

It’s better than to be alone, I suppose.

\---

Pitiful, Emet-Selch thought, as the Warrior of Light tossed and turned in their sleep. They are never like this in the morning. They stood tall and straight, stoic and strong, brave and determined, but never, ever scared. They wouldn't allow themselves to take off that obvious mask they wore in front of their enemies, nor their closest friends.

Why did he come here, anyway, the Ascian wondered, turning his gaze to the full moon that illuminated the room through the window. Even though it seemed that they were willing to have an amicable relationship with him, it wasn't because they remembered their past. It was difficult to believe that they wanted to be genuine friends with him at all, given that the Scions don't trust him. It's possible that the hero only wanted to keep their enemy close, just to make sure that he wouldn't do anything that would hinder their plans.

How tiresome.

“H-Hades...”

Emet-Selch turned towards the Warrior with wide eyes, only to frown when he realized they were still asleep as they turned over again.

“Hades...” they whimpered again. “Hyth...”

Emet-Selch nearly called out their name - their real name - only to bite his tongue. He wanted to hold them in a tight embrace, telling them that everything will be all right. They are in good company, as always. They can share the burden and find a solution to their problems, just like before.

But they aren't the same person, he had to remind himself.

Still...

He brushed his hand over their sweat covered forehead. “Wake up,” he called out to them. “Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your next debate?" He then stepped back into a portal, right before the Warrior of Light's eyes fluttered open with a start.

As they looked around their room, the Warrior slowly came to realize that they were simply having a nightmare. One that felt too real.

After some slow deep breaths to calm their rapidly beating heart, the Warrior climbed out of their bed to pour themselves some water to soothe their dry throat. They then looked outside the window to take in the beautiful sight of the night sky, and let the cool breeze brush against their skin.

Something was missing, however. Well, _someone,_ to be more exact.

But, they weren't brave enough to call the Ascian into their room. It felt too personal to ask him, Hells, it was embarrassing to break bread with him. However, there is something oddly comforting being around Emet-Selch.

Maybe they will invite him tomorrow morning for breakfast. For now, it’s better to go back to sleep to tackle whatever happens afterwards.


End file.
